


忠诚

by peiwumei



Category: all草莓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei
Summary: 忠诚是腐肉，乔鲁诺是盯着那块腐肉的秃鹫。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	忠诚

福葛在草稿纸上写下一个词：忠诚。

*  
迪亚波罗说：“潘纳科特，你通过了波尔波的测试，这很不错，但是你还学不会忠诚。”

福葛浑身僵硬，心里清楚迪亚波罗在欺骗自己，这是洗脑，这是骗局，可他还是会跪在地上，双膝落入地毯，双手如兽般变成足，爬到迪亚波罗的面前。

迪亚波罗的手指抚摸他柔软的发根，年轻的味道，带有夏季新鲜的汗味，来自海风和菜市场。迪亚波罗的面孔逆着光，看不清脸，戴着一块由黑暗量身定做的面具，面孔是混沌，烂肉，战争，污染搅在一起，手指漫不经心地弹跳，指腹一下子滑入他的后颈，感应到他如幼畜的心跳。

福葛浑身僵硬，习惯性地给迪亚波罗舔舐阴茎。他几乎放弃思考什么是忠诚，灵巧的大脑浑浑噩噩，唯有舌头还懂得灵巧地打转，舌苔轻轻摩擦冠状沟，迪亚波罗射精时甚至不需要提着他的下巴让他吞下去，他就已经早早自学成才，一滴不漏地吞下去。

他想起同龄人，同龄人现在还在教室里读书，写作业，吃便当，下午放学后拿着冰橙汁散步，吃街边刚出炉的面包然后烫到一个劲吹手指，忧愁的只有暗恋的女孩不领情或者是写好的情书不知道该怎么送，偶尔担心零花钱不够的问题。而他把那本词典砸向猥亵者的脑袋，家族把他扫地出门，他却学着抽烟，将手递给迪亚波罗。

福葛长得艳丽又肮脏，在迪亚波罗的怀里是一个被玩坏的雏妓，聪慧和美丽是他的资本，迪亚波罗是他的初恋。

福葛剧烈颤抖，捂住面庞，草莓耳环让他的耳垂撕裂般的痛，迪亚波罗的手指滑入肥厚的阴唇间隙摩擦，左手摸他的头发，右手教导他可以从哪奉献忠诚。他顺从地站起来，脱掉裤子，然后是内裤，棉质内裤挂在脚踝上，带有一片水渍。他和迪亚波罗体型差距明显，身高只到对方肩膀，逃离学校后没有多少时间可以让他长高，躯体单薄锋利得像刀，脊背光滑，脖颈修长，喉结发育不是那么完善，微微凸出，象征他实在不多的男性象征。等到迪亚波罗勃起了福葛就踮着脚尖往阴茎上坐，阴茎直直插入他的阴道，顶得很深，感觉到内脏都在发热，滚烫，蜷缩成糜烂的肉团，脚趾紧紧绷着，汗水顺着脊背滑下来，迪亚波罗此刻才会抬起手扶着他的腰让他不趴下，湿软的阴道带有讨好意味地吸吮阴茎。

同龄人在遗精，在做性幻想，连牵起女友的手都会脸红半天，福葛略带嘲讽地想，他已经和迪亚波罗做了不止一次了。福葛的手指紧紧扣着办公桌，不敢回头看迪亚波罗，感受到对方的吻和鼻尖落在发尾，麻酥酥的，如某种昆虫的触须探索他的躯体，但迪亚波罗从不吻他的嘴唇，因为那样就要面对面，他就会看见迪亚波罗一整张脸。

福葛的腿间淌下罪恶腥甜的蜜汁，玫瑰味的蜜糖。他不停喘息，流泪，并把眼泪当做汗水。

*

福葛管理着热情一小部分的财务，经手的钱多是边缘少部分的流动资金，数额依然高得吓人。这时的福葛才明白热情靠着毒品和走私究竟赚了多少钱，迪亚波罗则对其有独特的辩解：“我供他人所需，他人供我所需”。福葛不争辩，只是抿着嘴唇，用纸巾擦掉下体的污浊。

他拥有一间干净的员工宿舍，宿舍风格和本人一样整齐。衣服挂在衣柜里，几乎每件没有多余的差别，脏衣服很蛰伏在同类之间，散发出汗液和地中海气候特有的腐败香气，如捕猎的动物，蓄势待发。

福葛的枕头底下有枪，床底下有一条裙子，塞得很深，几乎席卷了角落的蛛网和灰尘。

迪亚波罗让他套上少女雪白的内衣。福葛的胸脯平坦，瘦，没有少女圆润挺翘的乳房，只有两颗乳头，微微内陷，被手指稍微刺激就会可爱地硬起来。他变成了她，穿着浅绿色的亚麻长裙，暴露出属于男性的上半身，衣服堆叠在手臂外侧，属于女性的下半身包裹在蕾丝内裤里，朝外流着透明的河水，散发出甜蜜而清纯的香气。

冰凉的草莓倒入内衣里，没有滑下去，把她的胸脯冻得乳头凸起，她微微颤抖，鲜红的嘴唇呈熟透的草莓色调，鼻尖急促地收缩，欲望和无助交错成网，纠缠至死。迪亚波罗把草莓挤烂，甜津津的草莓汁液抹遍奶头，糜烂的果肉烂在奶罩里，空气里洋溢着水果烂熟的甜味，她双腿颤抖，讨好、淫荡地微微抬高了饱满的阴阜，想要男人爱抚，想要男人插入，可是迪亚波罗不管她的内裤如何湿润，只低头挤烂草莓，让草莓装满整个奶罩。

她好漂亮，眼睛湿漉漉，嘴唇微微翘起，舌头吐出一小截，浑身上下都是少女年轻的滋味，甜味变久就让她的胸脯黏糊糊，乳头藏在果肉里，被碾烂，被磨碎。她汗水往下流，整个人滚烫熟透了，烂成肮脏的甜味泥水。

迪亚波罗吻她的发旋，将衣服回归到肩膀，把她推出去，让她回去，而她欲望没得到满足，咽着口水，依依不舍成年人的体温，装着满满当当的烂肉和果汁，双眼迷茫得如无知的动物，只要有男人冲上来就能撩开她的裙子肏烂她的嫩逼，可是没有人把阴茎探上来，因为她的腰肢上别把手枪。她是危险的少女，异变的男性，淌着淫水穿梭在集市人群里，闻不到迷迭香和红柿的香气，只有草莓腥甜的味道萦绕在四周。

福葛把裙子塞到床底下，被当做少女的怒火和对欲望的渴慕让他感到孤独，脊背微微弯曲成少年初长成的寒光。他发了疯地自慰，假阳具和阴蒂交错成青春错误的街道，放肆地尖叫，淫荡地将下体对准门口，他想，谁都好，谁都好，快点有什么东西插进来吧。

*  
迪亚波罗的手指顺着他的衣服，滑到他的小腹，指腹隔着皮肤摩擦那个子宫的位置。

“忠诚是什么？”

迪亚波罗咬住他耳垂上的草莓，那处耳洞敏感又泛起酸痒的疼痛，问题把他的心弄得发痒。他撑在桌子上，财务报表的数字和文字几乎已经看不清，渴求的眼泪在眼眶里打转。福葛闻到迪亚波罗身上那股阿帕基的香水味，这股味道使得他猛然清醒地意识到受害者不止一个人。

阿帕基。

他轻轻地叹息，他不知道忠诚该如何回答，“是我为您而活。”这是一个没有答案的难题，和所有他解不开的难题一样。

“好孩子。”迪亚波罗夸赞了一句，“那就为我而活吧，用这里。”

子宫。

可那也不过是一个器官。

福葛神情恍惚，“如您所愿。”

福葛放弃了曾经边咀嚼避孕药边写财务报表的习惯，他改为咀嚼布洛芬，因为头总是疼得不行，也许他年纪轻轻，脑袋里就长了一条蛇，想啃光他的脑髓。他把纸团揉碎了，丢进垃圾桶里，疲倦地想入眠，失眠，他的左手覆盖在小腹上，右手手指被他啃得极短，思索生命究竟是什么。

生命是雨后繁殖的真菌，是窗边的紫罗兰，是头发指甲生长，无论如何他都无法将生命和孩子联系在一起。

他的家庭没有性教育，性是无师自通，色情书籍，黄色笑话，教授猥亵，这就是他接触的，错误的性。迪亚波罗教他性是如何舔舐男人的阴茎，如何自慰，如何做爱，要记得吃药，要记得清理，连无所不能的迪亚波罗都不教他什么是性，什么是生命。

迪亚波罗只教他忠诚。

福葛见到阿帕基的时候阿帕基沉浸在痛苦里无法自拔，而布加拉提则并不明白自己的两名队员究竟遭受了如何巨大的痛苦，帮不上忙，只能竭力分担队内事务。他见到阿帕基床头的药片，量比自己吃的要多，那双眼睛冰冷得可怕，不是冷漠，不是恐惧，是绝望，是触碰不到爱情的绝望。

他有些恐惧，不知道从何而来。他开始假装他没有受到侵犯，没有受到伤害，他很好，很健康。

迪亚波罗把一条蛇的尾尖塞入了他的下体，那冰冷的，蠕动的，颤动的生命体钻入了他的阴道，仿佛是生命的另一种形式。福葛在颤抖，眼泪流不出来，恐惧深入骨髓，他只是愣愣盯着迪亚波罗。

“对我恐惧？还是对它恐惧？” 

“没有恐惧...忠诚。”

福葛吐出两个字的时候像吐出卡在喉咙里的毒药，他剧烈地抽搐，射出来的时候伴随着眼泪。他忍不住呕吐，吐出透明的酸水，一边吐一边哭，迪亚波罗就这么看着他吐，吐到最后用一条喷了香水的丝绸手帕替他擦掉污秽和眼泪。

“乖孩子。”迪亚波罗难得地吻他额头，食指带着一枚银的戒指，在他的头皮上蜿蜒，冰冰凉凉。

*

纳兰迦被福葛捡回来的时候纯属是出自于“认为这条流浪狗很可怜”的想法。

纳兰迦脏兮兮的，发根因为汗水和尘土而打结，眼睛藏在过长的刘海下，因为发炎而通红，身上有溃烂的伤口，带着某种天然的无知和来自乡野的粗鲁。他说话的时候会紧紧盯着福葛，福葛拉着他的手的时候他会像害怕被抛弃那样紧紧地拽着，福葛感受到他手心里的汗和热量，这是生命吗？

布加拉提不允许福葛把纳兰迦带回来：“把他送回去，潘纳科特。”

福葛说：“人活着是需要被他人需要的感觉，我想要知道这样的感觉。”

福葛帮纳兰迦洗头发，刷掉身上的污垢，用剪刀剪去过长的刘海，手指划过纳兰迦的眼睛，他升起了某种怜爱之情，这样的情感类似于想要把同样悲哀的人一起浸入痛苦的海洋。

你是我的同类吗？

福葛教他怎么样通过波尔波的试验，怎么样得到布加拉提的欢心，教他看书认字，给他买披萨和橘子汁。福葛闻到他身上有那股青春的，健康的味道，汗味，泥土味，伴随集市的蔬菜香气。纳兰迦说福葛很香，是沐浴露的香，福葛陷入无法避免的惶恐：他一直以为自己腐烂了，才拼命用沐浴露掩盖自己的臭气。

乔鲁诺加入热情的时候福葛已经和纳兰迦相处得相当不错了。

福葛伪装这个世界，以为这个世界非常美好，以为纳兰迦吻自己的面庞时已经睡着，以为乔鲁诺看自己的目光没有那么赤裸，以为身边只有丝绸睡衣和新生命，什么都能以为，以为自己是忠诚的下属，永远爱戴长官和上级。

直到他看见乌鸦立在树枝上一言不发，夕阳被树枝分裂成不同的形状，海水翻滚，尸体溃烂，绵延不绝的臭气，小腹传来剧痛，那因为父亲死去的悲痛，所以带给母亲疼痛的表达形式，天真的幼童式。那天淫雨霏霏，炎热，潮湿，他的眼泪表达不出是因为疼痛还是因为解脱，他从没忠诚过，恐惧下的顺从并非忠诚。

福葛把那张写了忠诚的纸揉碎了丢入海洋里，看见纸被海水吞没，浸透，字迹模糊，终于不再成为他的噩梦。

噩梦里他不停地奔跑，背后的迪亚波罗不紧不慢地追逐，迪亚波罗总是不紧不慢，脚步声永远不会远离，他无论跑多快都会被那双有着鳞片的，扭曲的手捕获，连带着内脏被绞碎。

纳兰迦不知道为什么总是莫名其妙会睡着睡着就爬上他的床上，脑袋贴着他的胸口，很没安全感，是个臭小鬼，棉麻睡衣窸窸窣窣摩擦在一起，晚风吹进来，灌满整个房间。他在梦里哭，纳兰迦假装听不到，他本应该把纳兰迦踢下去，后来手就覆盖在对方软软的耳垂上。

*

乔鲁诺说：怀着前教父的孩子，向我宣誓忠诚，这合适吗？聪明人。

福葛剧烈颤抖，说不出话，哽咽的声音已经改变了他和这个世界的形状，过分失真。

乔鲁诺慢条斯理地用丝绸手帕穿过镶嵌着巨大宝石的戒指。

“你明白我的意思，对吧。”

“是的。”

乔鲁诺拉开抽屉，伴随新的办公桌的皮革味道和抽屉开合的声音，他把一沓照片丢在福葛面前。福葛看见照片里都是自己，阴道和阴茎交错，乳房，草莓，草绿色的亚麻裙子，雪白的少女内衣，挂在脚踝的棉质内裤，脖颈上的珍珠项链。

他跪在乔鲁诺面前，抬不起头，乔鲁诺冰冷的手指是一条褪去鳞片的蛇，缓慢抚摸他的侧脸。

“明天给你一个机会销毁，全部。”

医生的目光冷漠又短浅，以为她只是一个和男友享受过早欢愉而产生悔恨的少女，或者是雏妓，天真地为嫖客怀孕，结果被抛弃，不得不堕胎。因为她又把那条水绿色的亚麻裙子拿出来了，露出一小截雪白的小腿肚，脚上穿着一双艳红的鱼唇高跟鞋，看起来真像个雏妓，也真美。

她的眼睛在躲避所有人，睫毛顺从似的下垂，微微颤动。

她清晰地感觉到冰冷的器械钻进阴道，探入子宫，然后把那已经善于表达直觉的胚胎杀死。麻醉药下压抑的痛，痛到血脉里，痛到她眼泪交错，她都不知道会这么痛，比被掰断手指还痛，到底在痛什么，她也搞不懂，她觉得自己快要死掉了。痛到眼前浮现猩红的景象，蛇，忠诚，恐惧，阴茎，吻从来没有落下来，她脸色苍白，血和一瞬的轻松感，前教父的忠诚，现教父喜欢新鲜的东西。

金属盆里被搅碎的胚胎是猩红的烂肉，像一块腐肉，这就是忠诚吗？忠诚就是一块腐肉吗？她痛到极致诞下的就是腐肉吗？谁来教教我，教教我忠诚吧。她以为自己流了很多眼泪时，忍不住摸了摸脸颊，那里是干燥的。

走回热情的时候她的脚步踉跄，还是痛，麻醉药过后爆发出的，更剧烈的痛，痛到她几乎无法呼吸，觉得自己是被刨刀挖开的桃子，果肉一点点剜去，剩下的只有空荡荡的皮囊。

福葛觉得好累，把照片和裙子烧毁了就觉得好累，他在床上睡了好久，久到纳兰迦叫不醒他吃饭，就钻进他的怀里研究他的嘴唇，然后偷偷地舔一口：

“呸！我以为是草莓味，为什么是血味？福葛，福葛你醒醒，吃饭啦福葛。”

福葛迷迷糊糊摸了摸他的耳垂，手指挑逗似的按压纳兰迦软软的耳垂，继续睡去。

*

福葛总是梦见很多东西，蝴蝶，腐肉，红太阳，白月亮。每一个梦都是超现实主义的无意义电影片段，却屡屡惊醒，以为自己身下血流成河，结果下体一片干燥，又闻到纳兰迦头发上那股洗发水的橘子香味。

“我知道迪亚波罗也是这样干你的，福葛，我知道，教父什么都知道。你在学会宣誓忠诚前，要学会忠诚。”

福葛爬过去，麻木地用牙齿拉开裤子的拉链，然后开始口交。他真是一个雏妓，他撩起头发的手势，伸出的舌头，漂亮的眼睛，还有鼻尖未开化的土地似的雀斑，乔鲁诺和迪亚波罗一样抚摸他的头发，如抚慰他如毛虫般，在生命的图纸中颤动的软弱。

乔鲁诺逼着他把精液吞下去，然后把他摁在桌子上扇耳光，拳打脚踢，骨头断裂，在他的身上发泄暴力和怒火。比起做爱，乔鲁诺更热衷暴力。福葛蜷缩着，护着头，像恐惧出生的孩子，也痛，他的牙齿咬得咔嚓作响，但没堕胎时候的那么痛，是忍受范围内，为了忠诚。

福葛每天都满身淤青，依然痛，翻身就痛，吞咽就痛，做什么都痛。纳兰迦刚开始还会问他为什么总是受伤，后来就不问了，因为他的伤从来没有消减，是他苦难的纹身。

福葛见证了阿帕基遭受了乔鲁诺的暴力，被打断肋骨，被操，紫色的头发散落一地，裸露的肉体建立暴力和嫉妒。阿帕基晕厥过去之后福葛便去收拾，他先是摸摸阿帕基沾着血和精液的头发，头皮没有伤，是鼻血，再摸阿帕基的骨头，每一处都摸，他知道哪里断了哪里没断，把阿帕基搀扶着出去，对方迷迷糊糊，以为他是乔鲁诺的同谋。

不，我不是同谋，我是忠诚的下属。

阿帕基眼里的不解和惶恐，布加拉提的眼里的爱慕和担忧，乔鲁诺眼里的嫉妒和愤怒，眼睛里都有情绪，这些情绪和线索交错编织，他知道，什么都知道。

福葛多次想尝试和阿帕基交流，他想告诉阿帕基自己遭受的暴力，他们是受害者，但他说不出口，说出口的只有平平淡淡的叙述和忠诚后遗症残留下的悲哀。他想诉说什么，笔在手里颤动，手指很痛，刺痛，写不出东西，表达的能力已经萎缩，而口齿不再灵活。

我要是布加拉提就好了。

他被打到流产时天真地想。痛得腐肉蠕动，发颤，黏糊糊的腐肉在流淌。

布加拉提多幸福。乔鲁诺给布加拉提带热的蛋糕，手指温柔地捋顺头发，就连接吻都温柔得令人心颤，双手仿佛当真没施加过暴力，洁净如初，只懂得如何握住情人的手。

*

纳兰迦爬上他的床，在黑暗里拥抱他。

福葛浑身赤裸，毛毯上都是血，他不知道哪里受伤了，只是不太想动，身体湿滑得像蚯蚓，口腔里都是铁锈味。他有些想哭，可是太丢脸了，他只能拥抱着纳兰迦，手指轻轻揉捏纳兰迦的耳垂。

纳兰迦的手臂胆怯地覆盖在他的胸上，甚至不敢抚摸他的胸部。

福葛靠着纳兰迦，其中一只手攥住了纳兰迦的手，从指尖摸到掌心，细细感受手掌里的茧和伤疤，那些凸起的，粗糙的，野蛮原始的生活，暴力的初始姿态。

福葛知道他想做爱，每个男人都想操他，没有人想爱他。福葛引导他，引导他勃起，引导他插入自己。

福葛问他：要不要戴套？不太干净。

纳兰迦的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着迷惘的光彩，他反而去安抚福葛：你一点都不脏。纳兰迦喜欢福葛，所以纳兰迦努力地去吻福葛，去和福葛接吻，手指抚摸头发的意向不是怜悯而是渴望。我渴望爱你，渴望拥有你，我爱你爱到想要给予你享受。

福葛震惊于他的爱意，赤裸裸，热烈，灿烂。没有人这样抚摸过他的伤，没有人这样吻他，就连阴茎进入时的力度都温柔到让他恍惚。这样陌生的情感使得他产生了死亡安慰的错觉，好像他明天就会死，死前吃几颗糖，变成布加拉提。

“会痛吗？”

“不是很痛了。”

确实不是很痛，那股在身体里冲撞，把他肺叶里的苔藓撕裂的，让他觉得快要死去的疼痛已经减缓。

纳兰迦将脸埋在他的肩膀里，过了一会开始抽泣，福葛刚开始在笑，后来也开始哭，双手捂着脸哭，肩膀微微颤抖，哭到他希望自己此刻彻底死去。他不知道哭什么，但是纳兰迦知道，纳兰迦仿佛什么都知道，纳兰迦知道他有多痛。

他们做了好久，久到大雨拍打窗沿，一场大雨下了一夜，空气湿泞，仿佛一夜回到原始海洋，人类在彼时还未诞生，七天创造世界的预言还未实现。他们拥抱着睡了一觉，被单上的血已经凝固，如同某处撕不掉的痂，睡前是纳兰迦抱着福葛，睡醒之后福葛发现纳兰迦不知道什么时候已经钻进他的怀里了。

果然还是个小屁孩。福葛想。

福葛知晓阿帕基爱布加拉提，也知晓乔鲁诺爱布加拉提，所以他故意喝酒装醉，听不见阿帕基喝酒时无助的呼喊和哭泣，钱包被顺走就被顺走吧，这就是生活。

纳兰迦在每一次乔鲁诺施暴过后都来看他，给他擦药，和他做爱。福葛耻于让纳兰迦看见床单上的血迹和自己满面疮痍的样子，太丑了，太狼狈了，他明明才是主导者，却已经陷入爱情。

“我想离开热情。”福葛抱着冰块敷脸上的淤青，纳兰迦在给他手上的伤口擦药，“我可以去做家庭教师，也可以教你，我们找一间屋子住..我给你做披萨，做烤鳕鱼，你喜欢什么我做什么，还可以买点应季水果..喜欢草莓还是橘子？快点，现在就和我做爱，我爱你爱得要死。”福葛逐渐语序混乱，死亡的触须探到了他的内脏，渴望像打翻了的墨水瓶一样尽数倾倒，冰冷的手搂过纳兰迦的脖子，赤身裸体，躯体在床单上蹭下一片湿润的痕迹，漂亮的双手光滑如处女。

”那乔鲁诺..啊，不要着急..！福葛..嘶...”福葛根本不给纳兰迦说话的机会，便已经着急地抬高屁股磨蹭半勃的阴茎，他朝纳兰迦露出微笑，笑容是无数个妓女祈求男人爱她时的微笑，纳兰迦在某次柳白色的清晨里看见过，妓女裸露上半身瘦小的乳房，朝他露出这样的微笑。

*

乔鲁诺站在台上。

乔鲁诺的目光在看着他。

跳蛋的频率先升高，而后降低，在他的阴道里摩擦，震动。快感，极度强烈的快感，他的汗水淋湿了发尾，耳朵通红，不是发炎。福葛站在人群中，紧紧攥着纳兰迦的手，高潮迭起，快感和羞耻感交错，大脑都快要融化了，这融化的间隙里他看见了迪亚波罗的脸，迪亚波罗蛇一样的手指和阴茎，还有那些被撕裂的胚胎，两个月就已经懂得在母亲的子宫里流泪，而忠诚变成了腐肉。

仅此一次，是吗，我可以永远拥有生活，对吗？

福葛失禁了，他瘫软在纳兰迦的身旁，任由温热的尿液浸湿裤子，尽情释放，羞耻，痛苦。福葛想起家族，家族要他系好领带弹钢琴，要他学会摆正餐盘和叉子，要他懂得品尝葡萄酒和法语，他是高智商天才，什么都会，被视作珍宝，现在他在大庭广众失禁，没有人教他要怎么办。

纳兰迦有些慌乱，他用外套盖住福葛的下半身，去厕所清理。

福葛把纳兰迦推入厕所隔间，在他的面前把裤子脱掉，连带着吸饱了尿液的内裤，一齐甩在地板上。他就这么赤裸下半身，靠过去和纳兰迦接吻，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

“福葛..不清理吗？”

“嘘，闭上眼睛，什么都不要看。”

纳兰迦听话的，他紧紧地闭上眼睛，只和福葛接吻，直到他听见脚步声，推门声，声音像是被搅拌的内脏，他的内脏同样伴随着声音搅拌成稀泥。

“不要，不要睁眼睛。”

福葛剧烈颤抖，他哭个不停，他在羞耻，在痛苦，在想下一秒就立马死去。乔鲁诺的手指摸索着，摸索到他金色的内脏和头发，摸索到他的阴道和子宫，摸索到他过去无数个昏暗的夕阳和海洋，他的穴肉柔软，充满美妙的紧致，宛如刚被购买回来的雏妓，颜色是被肏熟的糜烂艳红，宽大衣服下少女似的乳房微微颤抖，那恐惧不已的幼鸟心跳。乔鲁诺的内心忍不住哀叹一声，想起布加拉提和阿帕基，想起布加拉提清晨平稳而愉悦的呼吸，想起阿帕基和福葛同样的眼泪，他不知道自己竟然已经伤害了这么多人。

布加拉提啊。乔鲁诺想，他起初爱的不是布加拉提，他爱的是福葛，他太爱福葛了，爱福葛冰冷如雪峰的眼神，爱福葛纤细雪白的脚踝，爱福葛握着笔时像握着男人阴茎的手势以及食用草莓蛋糕时那股出自年轻少女的、本不该出现的单纯。他总是很累，控制热烈的感情太困难了，福葛太聪明了。

为什么会这样？布加拉提啊，我爱的人啊，他想，今天他好几次想起布加拉提，想起布加拉提午夜时被露水沾湿的睫毛，想起床头的玫瑰花，想起布加拉提嘴唇热切又柔软的形状，他们的拥抱深沉缓慢，不是热恋期的情侣更像是经历了无数岁月的老夫妻，或者说是一对未经历任何考验，爱情过于顺利的伴侣，只是缺少那种能烧毁一切不忠的爱意。

布加拉提爱的是谁，爱的是阿帕基吧，一直以来都是阿帕基。乔鲁诺继而去揉搓福葛的乳房，他看着福葛颤动的嘴角和眼泪，迪亚波罗在死前说的那句话始终如雷贯耳：

“杀了我，福葛永远不会爱你。”

诅咒，彻彻底底的诅咒，来自潮湿阴暗的海洋牢笼之诅咒，这句灰蓝色的沾满鲜血，牡蛎，苔藓，鱼鳞的诅咒彻底环绕他和福葛。

那就放过你。

乔鲁诺想，他射精的时候觉得轻飘飘的，没有实感，好像他在虚无缥缈的云端做了一场虚无缥缈的爱，那孤独的呜咽声淹没在福葛的哭泣里。

纳兰迦始终没有睁开眼睛，福葛也没有睁开，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，仿佛是一同承受了一场可怖的灾难后已经成为纪念物的雕塑。

“结束了。”

福葛说，他缓慢地跪在地上，精液顺着大腿流下来，一切都结束了，他不欠热情任何东西，也不再忠诚。

忠诚是腐肉。

–end–


End file.
